Let Me Unmask You
by K.T. Tag
Summary: Kakashi uke and ANBU. Iruka Seme and Low leveled ninja. I suck at writing these! Read it! It is Irukaka! Yaoi, slash, lemon, GUY ON GUY! I readly like this coupling though! please read!
1. Chapter 1

Author: To two (lol Toto) all of my readers and a special one, vaughnrock, who gave me the idea to make Kakashi the uke. That was brilliant. Oh! And this story takes place before Kakashi was a teacher and Iruka is doing missions as well a teaching. Oh my god, I love this pairing!!!

June 10, 2009

"A shinobi at such a young age?"

"They say it's true!"

"Is he going to become an ANBU?"

Kakashi laid on a tree branch in one of the many trees around the school. He listened to the ninja mothers gossip about him. It didn't matter to him, it won't matter to him either. He was just a few weeks out of all the ninja tests (not counting the ANBU test). Kakashi jumped down from his tree and started to walk. It was an aimless walk, but still a walk of some kind. He stopped suddenly and then caught a ball that came flying towards him.

"Ah sorry! Did that hit you?" A boy, about Kakashi's age, ran up to him.

"No," was the reply.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, "Is someone with you? Ask him to play! We're down a person!"

"Wanna play?" The boy asked.

"Not really," Kakashi started.

"Come on!" The boy catch Kakashi's hand and dragged him out of the brush and into an open field a bunch of other kids were in. The boy smiled, "Come on! This game is really fun. I think you'll like it."

Even though they had just met, Kakashi was being treated like a friend. He watched the boy throw the ball to one of the others. The boy turned around and held out his hand. Kakashi looked at it and then looked at the boy.

"Let's go," The boy smiled, "You can call me-"

Kakashi woke up from his dream. It was a memory from his childhood. Kakashi rubbed his face and looked at his clock. It was late in the afternoon. He didn't mind so much, he was just an ANBU who got back from a mission. He sighed, that was that dream for? Kakashi got out of his bed and looked at his calendar, tonight he had a mission. Kakashi put on his day clothes and walked out of his house. It would be a while until he would be hungry.

Kakashi looked up from his thoughts and saw that he was in the field that he played that game. The field had some new trees planted there since then and it was silent now. A round, blue sphere caught the attention of Kakashi. He walked over to his and picked it up. He dropped it and then kicked it up. He caught it again and then thought about that kid. The kid was the first one who extended his hand to Kakashi.

The dream defiantly took place before they fought the huge nine tail fox. Kakashi didn't like nor dislike the infant that had the fox demon sealed into him. Kakashi pulled down his mask and picked out a piece of bread he had snagged out of his kitchen. It didn't matter if his mask was off, it wasn't like anyone was around.

Meanwhile…

"Where the heck did they kick that?" Iruka muttered to himself.

It late in the noon and the older sensei(s) had told Iruka to find a ball that the kids had kicked out into the nearby forest. Iruka sighed and crawled through some brushes. He popped out on the other side and saw a stranger. The man had silvery, white hair that stuck up. He was really handsome, but his forehead protector covered his left eye.

"Hey you!" Iruka called out, "Have you seen a plastic blue ball?"

The man turned around and saw Iruka, "Yeah!" The man picked up the ball and tossed it over to Iruka.

"Thanks!" Iruka smiled and bowed slightly, "Are you a shinobi?"

"Yeah," The man replied, "Have we met before?"

"Probably not," Iruka rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not a high ranked ninja."

"Oh," The man said, "Well I have to go. Bye."

Kakashi watched Iruka run off with the plastic ball as he walked their separate ways. He sighed. _What would have happened to me if I wasn't a prodigy? _This thought came into his head. He checked the time and sighed again, it was mission time. Kakashi swiftly changed into his ANBU clothing and mask. He quickly grabbed the papers with the information of the mission on it. Kakashi was going on a mission with a lower rank, a B mission. They were to confiscate some kind of drink that some smugglers had. The drink's detail seemed to be forgotten, but there were other ninjas who were on the smugglers side. Kakashi thought this grouping was a bit off, but it was doable. He jumped and then appeared into the third Hokage's office.

"Ah," The old man said, "Iruka, this is the ANBU who's coming on this mission with you."

Kakashi almost gasped, it was the guy from before, "Hello Iruka."

"Hello," Iruka replied, "Hokage-sama, we'll be leaving then?"

"Yes," The Hokage said, "Good luck."

Kakashi and Iruka dashed out into the forest, it was barely evening, but it would be dark by the time they reached the path the smugglers were using. It was an ambush attack on the smugglers. Kakashi and Iruka were laying down on the edge of the cliff above the path, it was only a few moments before the smugglers would come to the spot they were resting on.

"So they did hire ninjas."

The sudden voice behind them started them. Kakashi looked up at a masked ninja. He didn't even feel the ninja's presences! Kakashi and Iruka jumped away from them.

"Iruka! Run!" Kakashi shouted.

"But-," Iruka started.

"GO!" Kakashi said urgently.

Kakashi throw shirikens at the ninja, but the ninja easily dodged it and before Kakashi could prepare his jutsu, rope caught his wrists and two new ninjas tied Kakashi down to the rocky cliff. They made sure his hands were not even close to each other and the first ninja tied down his feet.

"And I thought that Konoha ANBU's were better then this," The first ninja said, then took off Kakashi's ANBU mask, "You're really young too. Boys, let's give him a little drink before we go. Good thing the cart went another way."

"You bastards," Kakashi growled.

"Here boss," One of the ninjas passed the first ninja a bottle, "We'll hold his mouth open."

"Good," The first ninja said, "We'll give him this and then leave. The other one's not worth it."

The ninjas pulled down the mask that hid Kakashi's mouth. They popped open a bottle and poured something down Kakashi's mouth. They dropped the bottle carelessly on the ground and left, laughing that the ANBU.

"ANBU-san!" Iruka cried out, running to his partner, "I'm sorry I didn't do anything, I could have-"

"Don't come any closer!" The ANBU shouted, "They unmasked me. I can't let you see my face."

"But I need to too help you," Iruka explained, "I'll put my forehead protector over my eyes, I'll get your mask and put it over your eyes, then I'll help you."

The ANBU said a quiet "okay" and Iruka moved his forehead protector over his eyes. He felt around for the mask, but instead, he felt the ANBU's skin. It was flaming hot. He felt the mask and put it over his partner's eyes, so he couldn't see the face as well. Iruka took off his protector and adjusted the mask so it the end of the mask was as the tip of the ANBU's nose. He cut the ropes holding down the ANBU.

"I… They drugged me," The ANBU's voice was shaky, "Check the bottle."

The ANBU's breathing got heavier. Iruka grabbed the discarded bottle and read it out loud, "This drug is for sexual addicts."

"Iruka," The ANBU said, "I need a favor."

Iruka looked at the ANBU, his breathing and from the part of his face he could see, Iruka saw he was blushing. Iruka replied, "What?"

"Get the drug out of my system. I don't care how, just do. My arms and legs won't work."

"Understood."

Author: Cliffhanger! But don't worry, I'm in a sex write-y mood today!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Forgive me!! I was forced to go on a family vacation and I didn't have a computer or internet! I'll write! And thanks for all the reviews! Pangasius, thanks for your review, I burst out laughing when I read it! And thanks for all you who don't believe that my story is junk. (Dammit, that means I have to write really good chapters now…)

Iruka groped the ANBU's balls and the ANBU shuddered.

_I'm really doing this way… _Iruka thought to himself.

"I-I-I think I can g-g-get my pants off," The ANBU stammered.

"Okay," Iruka thought _Is he stuttering from the drug or… _

Iruka shook his head, trying to clean his mind from that idea, but jerking off had all to do at this… um….moment. The ANBU ungracefully tried to remove his black ninja pants, but failed. Iruka snickered at the normally elegant ANBU.

"Need some help?" Was the question

The ANBU didn't say anything, but just nodded his head. Iruka smiled and took off the elite ninja's shoes, pants, and boxers. He touched the ANBU's cock to find that it was already hard. Iruka squat down and moved the ANBU's legs apart. He mouthed on the ANBU's dick. The heat from the ANBU's body grew as Iruka started his work.

*** (Note: The stars don't D-O-N-'-T mean anything bad, it's just to change the POV… Stop thinking dirty thoughts!! Plus, I enjoy writing these kind of scenes, unless their drunk. *Anime sweat drop*)

His face flushed red in the dark night while his dick throbbed from being so casually touched by someone he didn't know. Kakashi groaned when Iruka's tongue started to lick him. Iruka looked up, but then continued with the work at hand. Kakashi felt Iruka's rough, slippery, wet tongue dance on his balls. Kakashi came. His white, thick body liquids came out from the top of his penis and Iruka swallowed it up. Kakashi felt uneasy that he didn't last long. He moaned as Iruka touched his ass. Iruka's cool fingers squeezed Kakashi's large muscle and Kakashi tightened his lower cheeks firmly together.

"Relax ANBU-san," Iruka said, "The more stressed you are, the less you're going to feel better."

Kakashi nodded, happy to have most of his face covered by the mask. From the way Iruka was handling him, Kakashi felt overwhelmed and embarrassed that he had cum so fast. This was admitting defeat on more levels then one. Kakashi screamed out when he felt Iruka's finger enter him.

"It's okay ANBU-san," Iruka promised, "It's just to arouse you."

Kakashi released another scream of pain (or pleasure) when he felt another finger inch its way into him. Two fingers up his ass and one more before Iruka would take them out. Three, the fingers were inserted into Kakashi. And yet, another "Oh my God that fucking hurts!" scream escaped Kakashi's lips and out into the open night.

"Is that were your good stop is?" Iruka asked, "If I move around a bit here…"

He hit Kakashi's sensitive stop inside him. Kakashi came again and gasped for air, "Stop Iruka. I'm f-f-f-f-AAHH!" Kakashi trembled uncontrollably as Iruka's tongue licked him inside.

_His fingers, his tongue, _Kakashi thought, _I don't want to have sex with him. _

Kakashi pushed Iruka out of him, knocking both of them back. Kakashi looked at the spot they were just occupying. It was cover in semen, his semen. Kakashi did a quick status report to himself.

Ass: Hurting

Face: Red

Emotion: Embarrassed

Body: In pain

Drug: Out of system

"Sorry," Iruka immediately said, "I didn't mean to… I mean, I unconsciously… sorry ANBU-san."

"It's okay," Kakashi lied, "Just go get me some water. I'm well enough to kick butt by myself."

Iruka nodded and got up. He walked back into the forest while Kakashi wiped the fluids off of himself with a cloth he kept to clean blood off his weapons. He slid his clothes on and moved his mask to cover his face completely. It made him feel better that he wasn't as exposed. He heard the bushes rustle and Iruka came back, smiling.

"Was I long?" He asked in a childish way.

"No."

Iruka walked over to Kakashi and handed him the cup of water. Kakashi drank it then handed it back.

"The mission was a failure," Kakashi stated.

***

"The mission was a failure," the ANBU stated, "We should held back to the village. I'll report it to Hokage-sama. Let's go."

Iruka noticed that the air of stiff. He had really pissed of ANBU-san. They ninja ran through and on the trees back to the village. The ANBU was always several steps in front of Iruka, but that was fine because they were just that close to having sex.

***

Yeah, yeah, I know! "What?!!? Where is the smutty sex scene that all of us were waiting for and read this silly fan fiction for anyways? This is stupid! Why the hell am I reading this?" Cut that shit right now! Well the chapter isn't done yet! And omg, I am just that kind of mind-reader!! (lies, I was thinking the same thing in my head, and I have to vent somewhere on the internet!)

***

They arrived that the gates and Kakashi slowed down and waited for Iruka. Iruka caught up and smiled again, even though he was breathing hard. Kakashi cursed under his breathe. How someone like Iruka could stab a nail into his life and was two minuets close to having sex with him?

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier," Iruka apologized.

Kakashi turned around and held his hand up to Iruka's forehead. Iruka frowned and said, "Don't erase my memory."

"And what will you do with it?" Kakashi asked, accusingly, but even more recklessly, "Lust over it while you sleep?"

"I have the right to decide, right?" Iruka looked at Kakashi in the eyes, "Let me keep them, please."

"Fine," Kakashi turned away from Iruka.

"Wait!"

Kakashi automatically turned when Iruka grabbed his shoulder. Iruka pushed the cat-like mask up and pulled the face mask down. They locked lips. Iruka overwhelmingly took control, leading the tango their tongues danced. Kakashi pulled down Iruka's forehead protector down over his eyes and pushed Iruka away. When Iruka pulled his forehead protector back up, the ANBU was gone.

Kakashi fled into the forest. He slumped down one of the really tall trees. He covered his mouth and felt his face turn red hot again. Did Iruka like him? And was he falling for Iruka? Kakashi sighed and pulled his masks back on.

"Kaka!" A loud shout called out.

Kakashi turned and saw two wolves mask ANBUs run towards Kakashi. Kakashi raised a hand to show that he was there. One of the wolves disappeared, but the other remained.

"Hi Shiki," Kakashi said, in a bored tone.

"Yo Kakashi," The wolf girl said, "Because I'm a sudden fan character who's being placed here and is now your sister, ha! You failed at your mission!"

"Yeah so?"

"Still as bland as normal," Shiki sighed, "I swear, I'm going to be the reason you and Iruka are going to get jealous over each other and the reason why you two will get together."

"Wait, what?

"Nothing," Shiki shrugged, "Just get up, you have stuff to do."

Kakashi sighed and Shiki ninja poof-ed out of the forest. Kakashi stood up and rubbed the back of his head. What the hell was going on?

Author: Sorry for such a short chapter and the random fan character that's pointing out obvious and cliché things that happen in most yaois. And don't worry. Kakashi and Iruka are so going to have sex. I'm think birthday party (as in the party kind you sick perverts) and wine. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Wow, I was looking at my hits for all my stories and wow. Americans read a lot of my yaoi *Anime sweat drop*. Seriously, I got like… 840 hits and 439 views. Creepy uh? I just happy that I can write and it's freakin' international! I got South America, North America, Europe, Asia, Australia, and Middle East, just all around the world! And I finally got Japan readers! It makes me happy 'cause I'm an anime nerd and that is really cool. Okay, I'll be a good butterfly and write now.

"Kaka!" Shiki shouted, "You coming yet? It's the Hokage's birthday party and I want to be there on time!"

Kakashi walked out of his room and into the hallway, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"And you're walking in front of me," Shiki stated, "I have you make sure that um, what was last time's excuse? I was in an alley of ladders and had to take a longer way? I know that you aren't that superstitious. Now come on! We are hired as ANBU to guard him."

Shiki grabbed Kakashi by the arm and ninja poofed to the Hokage's party. It was still pretty much an empty warehouse when they got there, but Shiki was really excited. If she wasn't an ANBU or ninja, she'd be a decorator. Out of air itself, Shiki _magically_ obtained streamers, balloons, party crackers, table cloth, and a really big sign that said "Happy Birthday Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi" with"おめでとう 猿飛ヒルゼン" underneath. When Shiki was done, it was a colorful room with party written all over it (And I cheated on the kanji and hiragana by going on the internet).

"Prefect!" Shiki exclaimed, "And in three, two, one!"

Adult ninjas from the village, other villages, and the other Kages filed up into the room, waiting for the birthday boy. When Kakashi looked around, Shiki was already placing bets to see if the Hokage would have a heart attack from this surprise party. Kakashi scanned the floor. Kazekage, the Mizukage, and the Raikage were here tonight. The Tsuchikage had some different duties to perform at Kumogakure. Kakashi looked for any strange character in the mass of people.

"Are you homosexual?"

"No," Kakashi answered Shiki.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not."

"I swear you are," Shiki pouted, "You looked like shit when I found you out in the forest."

"You saw me?" Kakashi looked at his sister without any emotion, but Shiki knew he was surprised.

"I fallowed you as back-up too," Shiki smiled devilishly, "I came before you guys and took the drug from the enemies had on the path that they switched to. I came to see if you were okay, but then I saw that."

"I hate you."

"I know you do," Shiki smiled, "I bet I can make your ex-partner get jealous and sleep with you because like I was introduced last chapter, I point out the cliché yaoi parts in this story."

"What?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" The crowd cheered.

"Look! There's the Hokage!" Shiki quickly changed the subject, "Come on big guy, I'm going to make Iruka screw you."

"WHAT!"

"Come on you wimp!"

The two silver haired siblings crossed the floor and reached the Hokage. Shiki happily greeted the Hokage. It was a wonder how she got into the ANBU district. Shiki was talking to the Hokage when Kakashi caught a glimpse of Iruka. He blushed in the "Grrrrr" way, under his mask and was pulled out of the trance by a sharp tug on his arm.

"Iruka is in love with you," Shiki whispered into Kakashi's ear, "I want to test how long it takes before he snaps. So act like you and I are dating, okay? I won't take no."

"Fine," Kakashi grunted.

Shiki laughed a bit, knowing oh so deeply in her heart that Kakashi was going to fall for Iruka tonight. Like every fucking yaoi, one gets jealous and then they have sex. I really like that combination.

***

Iruka arrived at the Hokage's birthday party late. Well, now late, late, but it was a good half an hour past. He walked in and started to talk to some of the shinobis of the other villages. He was making his way to the Hokage to say congratulations, but then saw the ANBU from the other day. He was hanging around another ANBU, a female girl. She was clinging to ANBU-san more then Iruka would like.

"Hi ANBU-san!" Iruka smiled and walked up to the ninja couple.

"Ah!" The girl with the wolf mask said, "You must be the ninja that my Kaka when with a few days ago."

"Kaka?" Iruka looked at the couple in question.

"I use nicknames 'cause my little Kaka here can't have his real name exposed," If her mask was off, Iruka knew she was smiling, "And if we told you, we'd have to kill you silly!"

There was an uneasy laugh and the wolf girl started to talk about some romantic way they met, "It was absolutely an amazing date! His face features are like of a super model. And his lips, they are so pure and soft. I love his personality. He stays quiet on the job, but when we're alone he really opens up! We live together in the D-district apartments. I just love him!"

(LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Right," Iruka's jealousy boiled up, "I'm just going to excuse myself."

Iruka got up from the couch and start out the door. A hand caught his shoulder and he turn to see. It was the ANBU girl. She removed her wolf mask. She was quite cute really. Her silvery hair was in some what of a mess, but her golden eyes made Iruka focus on her. She had a scar from her left eye down to her jaw bone. She smiled evilly, happy that someone could see her freakish smile.

"You are in love with my brother," She mused.

"What, your brother?" Iruka asked.

"The ANBU we were with a moment or two ago," She pointed behind her with her thumb, "That guy is my brother. I was just testing to see if you really love him. And I won! You love him!"

"How did you!" Iruka asked, a bit flushed.

"I'm the random fan character that points things out and gets you and my brother together, you can call me Shiki."

"What?"

"Forget it," Shiki sighed, "Okay, here's the plan. I know that you like my brother. I want my brother to be less idiotic, or homo. And so, I got a better percent that he'd turn gay after that night. So I am going to spike his drink tonight. You take him home and screw him. Okay?"

"What?" Iruka couldn't take in all this information.

"I'll take that as a yes," Shiki said, "Have a fun night Iruka."

Iruka nodded and watched the extremely hot ANBU girl walk back into the crowd. He watched from a distance and saw she had a glass of sake in her hand. She poured something in it just as the author noticed that she is drugging Kakashi a lot more then when she writing Tobi and Deidara or Neji and Shikamaru and this is only the third chapter.

Iruka watched Shiki give her brother the sake cup. She talked a bit more with the Hokage and then walked towards Iruka.

"I'm leaving then," She told him, "I told my brother that he did a good job and in one and a half hours, the drug will make him all loopy. It's a different drug then he had before, let's say it is a bit more **effective** then the other one. Have fun you little bastard~"

Shiki started to walk off. She licked her middle finger and then waved good-bye. Iruka shouted after her, "Wait! What's your brother's name?!"

Shiki stopped, cocked her head around and smiled, "I call him Kaka, but you'll have to figure the rest of it by yourself."

Shiki walked down the path and turned a corner, leaving her boys to jerk off.

,


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Shot! Kakashi is on drugs again and after this chapter, I'm going to have writer's block!!

Shiki lied. The drug would go off five minuets after the time that she had told Iruka. It was on purpose because she knew it would be more fun to watch them struggle. Shiki got on a branch outside of Iruka's apartment. The fun was about to begin.

***

"ANBU-san are you okay?" The soft voice echoed into Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi cursed under his breath, Shiki's unrealistic comments on chapters of a story and love plot were coming true. And of course Shiki had drugged the drink. He didn't have anything else at the party and wasn't she rambling on about how Iruka liked him? Kakashi could be so dense sometimes. And now, his ninja power (lol, free-lancer powers activate! Watch Red vs. Blue) was down 95% and so was his defense rate. And now he was at Iruka's house, drugged, wet from the drug effect, and was going to be raped.

"Let go of me you bastard," Kakashi grunted.

He pushed Iruka away, tried to punch him, but miserably missed. Iruka laughed, "Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom. You don't feel so good, do you?"

"I can get there myself," Kakashi said, but was unsure himself.

"You drank a lot didn't?"

"I'm not drunk."

"We've been arguing for a while now!" Iruka complained, "Just let me take you."

Kakashi was going to protest more, but Iruka picked Kakashi up by his arms, but they both failed and fell down on the floor.

"Get off of me," Iruka groaned.

"My legs won't work!"

Kakashi blushed as he felt himself get bigger, please say that Iruka doesn't notice! Kakashi cursed and knew that Iruka noticed. The words didn't come out, just Kakashi's cum. Kakashi's blood raced up to his face as Iruka slip his hand up Kakashi's shirt. Iruka pinched one of Kakashi's nipples.

"Stop it!" Kakashi shouted.

"ANBU-san, just trying to get the drug out of your system," Iruka promised.

"I can do that myself! I can't trust you like I did last time."

"Are you sure?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment so Iruka took the chance and opened up Kakashi's fly. The boxer he wore that day was drenched in body fluids. Iruka closed his fingers around Kakashi's cock and played with it.

"Wow you came fast," Iruka said.

"Stop it Iruka," Kakashi angrily said.

_I want to hear his voice again, _Iruka thought, thinking this was the only chance. Iruka's mouth touched Kakashi's balls. Kakashi screamed, trying to push Iruka away, but failed. Iruka circled, squared, moseyed, and did all the other kind of south western dances there are to describe Iruka sucking down on Kakashi's dick. Kakashi shouted out once he leaked out.

"S-s-stop!" Kakashi begged Iruka, "Don't d-d-drink that!"

Iruka ignored Kakashi's words and suck a finger up his ass. And at the very moment, Kakashi knew that they were going all the way this time. Not just getting the drug out of his system, they were going to fallow through.

***

Shiki watched from the tree, watching Iruka push his middle finger up Kakashi's ass. They were covered in sweat and Kakashi's body fluids. From the way Kakashi was coming, she would have thought that he never masturbated in his life, which was probably true. Iruka was taking Kakashi more rough then last time. Shiki snickered. Kakashi and Iruka would think the drug make Kakashi like this, but no. After Iruka made Kakashi come the first time, the drug was gone. They were really doing lusty little things that you readers enjoy so much on their own.

"Wow, I'm giving Kakashi a lot of drugs," The author said out loud.

"Duh," Shiki answered, "You manipulative weirdo."

***

"You have three fingers in you, ANBU-san," Iruka said, "And you're all wet."

"You don't need… need to s-s-say every thing out loud," Kakashi stumbled on his words.

"I'll take them out soon."

"How soon?"

"As soon as I fine your good spot."

Kakashi felt Iruka's fingers wriggle inside him. He groaned a bit, but it wasn't enough to satisfy Iruka. Kakashi felt Iruka move inside him, like he was playing a piano. Iruka touched one stop in Kakashi that made him scream. That must have been the "good spot". Iruka dug his fingers more firmly into Kakashi, aiming at the stop. Screams filled the warm room. He heard Iruka whisper something, but the pain droned it out.

The fingers pulled themselves out, but the pain remained in Kakashi. Deep breathes in and out were the only things that Kakashi could do now this drug was in him. Kakashi froze in the next instant. A warm body part touched Kakashi's butt. It touched lightly against Kakashi opening.

"Iruka," Kakashi sternly said, "If you put it in, I won't ever forgive you."

Iruka looked at Kakashi in where Kakashi's mask eyes were, "You won't forgive me anyways."

***

Iruka pushed himself into ANBU-san. Warmth engulfed Iruka's member when he entered. The ANBU pulled his head back and let out a scream. Iruka grunted at how tight the other male was sucking on him. Iruka proceeded farther into the ninja. Half way in would be the optimistic way of thinking, but Iruka saw it the pessimistic way, half way out. Faster, that was the words Iruka earned to escape from the ANBU's lips.

"Ahh!" the other ninja shouted out.

Skills, this sex had to show the ANBU Iruka's sex skills. Making him feel good was the only way for ANBU-san to come back into Iruka's arms. Iruka pushed into, making their hips grind together. Iruka pushed himself into the other male as far as they could go.

"All the way in," Iruka told the ANBU.

"Shut up!" ANBU-san breathed out.

Iruka rocked back, making ANBU-san's ass throb from the pain. The ANBU's hands clenched the bed sheets.

***

Kakashi woke up with his mask still on. The sun was already shining through the window. Kakashi shifted a bit and saw that he wasn't in his room. He silently groaned. He was at Iruka's house from last night… Last night! Kakashi tried to get up, but couldn't. His butt was in to much pain. He heard voices, Shiki's and Iruka's. He quickly pulled on his pants, seeing that that was the only article of clothing he had off right now.

"Good morning Mr. Grumpy Gills!" Shiki greeted him.

"I hate your guts," Kakashi said, "You drugged me." He looked at Iruka, "And you were part of her manipulate plan!"

"Ya know when life gets you down?" Shiki ignored Kakashi's statement, "You just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming. Oh what do you do when you swim, swim, swim? Ah, hahaha, I love to swim! For when you swim! You love and love swim! AaaaaAAAAAHHHH!!"

"Shiki!" Kakashi shouted, "Stop singing songs from Disney's Finding Nemo!"

"What ever homo," Shiki teased, "Are you homo yet? Or are you still being a bitch and resisting like all the other ukes in yaoi books like you?"

"What?" The two males asked.

"So you are still resisting!" Shiki proclaimed, "What an anticlimactic ending! I wish the author would try harder to write us!"

"WHAT?" The other ninjas asked. Iruka said, "Your mouth keeps moving but we don't understand you!"

"I'm going to go eat ramen!" Shiki shouted, "And be an emo girl! You don't understand me!"

Shiki grabbed Kakashi by the hand and dragged him out of the apartment and to the ramen stand, leaving Iruka alone, unloved, confused, and wanting to see the male ANBU's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Ah, poor Iruka… This is probably going to be my longest story so far. Sigh. I'm really on the role making chapters. And by the way, MY stories do not end WITHOUT a "The End" in really nice font. So stop making me think that you think this is the end! I LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS (I know, shocker!)!!! And sorry for grammar and spelling errors.

Shiki skipped down the path, humming a Toy-Box's song "Best Friend." Kakashi fallowed behind, barely able to keep up with Shiki.

"He's my best friend, best oh, bo, best friends, do you have a best friend to?" Shiki sang, "He tickles in my tummy, he so yummy, yummy. Hey you should get a best friend to!"

"I thought you were going to be emo!" Kakashi called out.

Shiki turned around and put her hands on her hips, "What do you want me to sing, a Death Note theme song or something? Just go sleep with Iruka!"

"What?" Kakashi asked, flabbergasted, "I hate that guy!"

"He loves you dumb ass!" Shiki shouted, a bit offended that her plan didn't work, "I'm leaving until you two go and have sex again and become a couple because the author's friend thinks she's working on my character to much!"

"What!" Kakashi asked.

It was too late by then. Shiki disappeared from this strange story until another time. Kakashi sighed and walked clumsily to his house.

"Hatake-kun!"

Kakashi turned around and saw a junior ANBU run towards him. Kakashi stopped and waved at the friendly ANBU ninja. His name was Hiro. Hiro wore street clothes today, ninja pants and a black jacket. His mask was an owl which scared to crap out of people. Kakashi, Shiki, and Hiro were normally put in a group of three for mission, normally.

"Hi," Hiro greeted, "What's up?"

"Shiki made a guy screw me."

"Wow," Hiro said, "Are you gay now?"

"No," Kakashi glared.

"Tch," Hiro grimaced, "Don't need to be so immature and take it out on me. If Shiki was here she'd say something like, 'Stop implying things to the readers Hiro!' and then I would say 'That's what she said!"

"Are you two okay in the minds?" Kakashi looked at him.

"Probably not," Hiro admitted, "Want to come over to my place?"

"Sure."

The answer was only that because he knew Hiro's apartment was closer. They walked down the path to Hiro's house. Hiro held the door open so Kakashi could enter. Kakashi walked in clumsily and flopped down on to the couch and started to sleep. Hiro sighed and closed the door, three hours to go.

Kakashi felt something wet on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Hiro sucking at his nipple. Kakashi sat up and pushed himself to the other side of the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi shouted at Hiro.

"Raping you," Hiro smiled, "If you can do it with Iruka then I figured that I should see if I'm more gay then straight or if I'm bi."

"Idiot, both times I was drugged!"

"Both times?" Hiro asked with curiosity.

Kakashi grabbed him mask and pulled his chest plate over his head. He ran out, swearing that he would kill Shiki because he knew that she was probably the one that planned this whole thing. He felt better now that he took a nap. My fucking gosh sex is tiring (no I do NOT have any EXPERIENCE!). Kakashi turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized in his dull emo voice.

"ANBU-san?"

Kakashi cursed ten different cuss words under his breath, "Iruka."

"I'm sorry about before," Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him with him, "I just really want you."

"Where the hell are you dragging me?" Kakashi said, still in his bland tone, "Let go of me Iruka."

They entered Iruka's apartment again when Iruka closed he turned around and shouted, "Why do you have to be so cold! I love you! You're always drugged for me to catch you, but I don't want it that way! I really don't! I want you to love me!"

"I don't love you Iruka," Kakashi apologized half-heartedly, "Let go of me."

Kakashi waved off his wrist from Iruka's grip. Iruka gripped Kakashi's arm again and pushed him to the ground. Kakashi hit the floor hard on his back. He struggled to get Iruka to release his grip on Kakashi's wrists, but Iruka held firmly on.

"Let go!" Kakashi thrashed about, but Iruka stayed in position. Kakashi looked up and saw Iruka's eyes. They were filled with emotion, emotion that Kakashi would never let out himself.

"Let me unmask you," Iruka said.

"I'll erase your memories," Kakashi threatened.

"I don't care," Iruka said, "I'll make fall in love with me."

Iruka ripped off Kakashi's masks and kissed him. Their tongues fought for dormancy, but of course, Iruka won. Iruka took off Kakashi's upper body clothing and broke the kiss then trailed down Kakashi's body with a line of saliva. Kakashi groaned as Iruka's mouth settled on his nipple. Iruka's warm mouth spread itself over Kakashi's left nipple, drowning it in saliva. Kakashi felt Iruka nibble on him. The bite was sharp and Kakashi groaned, Iruka ignored it and continued down to the waist. Kakashi squirmed when Iruka touched his dick.

"Iruka stop!" Kakashi shouted, but the beg was unsuccessful.

Iruka ignored Kakashi and wrapped his tongue around Kakashi and sucked on him until he leaked out the white liquid. Iruka swallowed it up. He moved Kakashi's body a bit and sucked his tongue into Kakashi. Screams, Kakashi screamed when the slimy tongue when up his ass. Iruka found that "good spot" again and licked it inside Kakashi.

"Iruka," Kakashi groaned.

Iruka, despite himself, smiled and pushed himself into Kakashi. Kakashi pressed his hands on the floor and pushed himself back, forcing Iruka out. They sat there in silence and breathed heavily. Iruka looked up first, his face was as sad as a puppy dog whose treat was taken away. Kakashi glanced up and saw this, but then looked down.

"I love you Kakashi," Iruka said.

_He knows your name! _Kakashi thought.

Kakashi lounged forward to Iruka. Iruka expected him to erase his memories, but instead, Kakashi kissed him. Like many of my other kissing scenes, their tongues intertwined. They passionately touched each other tongues. Kakashi pulled way, the saliva link from their mouths parted.

"I hate myself for falling in love with you," Kakashi said.

He held his hand up to Iruka's forehead and Iruka collapsed in a heap. Kakashi put his clothes on and looked at Iruka, asleep at last. Kakashi opened the window and looked back.

"I'm sorry Iruka," Kakashi said out loud then left.

Kakashi closed the window behind him and disappeared. Iruka woke up and rubbed his head. He looked around.

"What happened?" Iruka asked himself, "And why am I naked?"

Meanwhile…

"So you finally finished the job," Shiki said.

Shiki stood on the branch that Kakashi sat on. She frowned when he said, "Yeah, I erased Iruka's memories of me."

Author: Sorry for ending it on a cliff hanger, and just when Iruka figures it out! And I also apologize for not writing for…. Six days!!??!?! That's almost a week! I'm sorry! I'll write more soon!


	6. End

"So you finally finished the job," Shiki said.

Shiki stood on the branch that Kakashi sat on. She frowned when he said, "Yeah, I erased Iruka's memories of me."

"So now what are you going to do?" Shiki didn't look at Kakashi, who was crying. He probably just realized that he had fallen in love with Iruka. Kakashi erased Iruka's memories because he wasn't sure it he could trust Iruka with his name. The saddening emo rain that usually appears when something sad, evil, and or, depressing filled the air. The siblings felt the cool rain pound down on to them, but didn't try to move.

"Shiki," Kakashi finally said, "I want a favor."

"What?"

"I want you to erase my memories of this too."

There was a long pause. Shiki glared at Kakashi. "No you fucking idiot!" Shiki slapped him across the face, "I'd make you remember anyways! You and Iruka aren't over! Stop being to emo!"

Shiki disappeared, leaving Kakashi there, letting the rain fall on him. Shiki cursed and looked back where they were, "I promise you and Iruka will get together."

Kakashi watched Iruka smile at the academy ninjas. It was painful to see Iruka talk to the younger ninjas so happily. He forgot already. Kakashi watched silently, studying Irukas movements like a student would study the answer sheet to a test. He heart ached. The one that he loved would be lost now. And to put the cherry on top of that, he himself was the one that ruined it.

Kakashi walked away and went back home. He saw Hiro lying on the couch. That means that Shiki was asleep. She didn't like to sleep without some one else in the house because she was afraid that she would get kidnapped. She was so weird.

"I can help you," Kakashi sat down next to Hiro.

"With?" Hiro asked.

"To see if you're bi," Kakashi explained, "I want you to fuck me hard. I want to forget."

"I won't love you with my heart thought," Hiro said and then whispered to himself, "You need Iruka. Not me."

***

Several Years Later…

***

"_My Soul wants him_

_My Mind pushes him away_

_Longing, Earning, Sadness, _

_I don't want him to see me_

_I want him to forget me_

_Yet…_

_I want him to remember us."_

Shiki recited the totally original poem the author just made up. She watched Kakashi talk to the group of young Genin. No one really would say anything about the poem, but it really fit the situation that Kakashi's heart was in. Her brother could be such an idiot. It really didn't matter to her any more. It wasn't her fault, it was his own, but it was up to her… no said the author, it's her _duty_ to put those to back together.

"Naruto!" Shiki called down from the tree, "You are way to hyper. Stay focus unless you want to fail the evil forest of doom part later today!"

"Shut up Shiki," Naruto called back, "You just won't **believe it **that I'm going to become Hokage!"

"What ever sport," Shiki rolled her eyes, "Sakura! Don't stare at Sasuke to long! His pale flesh will retract from the sun and melt your eyes out! And Sasuke! Get out in the sun more! It looks like you were bleached that color! And it will blind idiotic fangirls that want to glop you!"

"Shiki!" Kakashi called in a bored voice while reading his volume of 'Make Out Tactics', "Stop teasing my students. Okay guys, you can go."

The three ninjas parted ways from Kakashi and Shiki. Shiki climbed down the tree left Kakashi there too. She had work to do before Iruka would greet Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke at the end of the forest, if they did. She wasn't going to let her brother's true love get away from her evil grasps. She checked her to-do-list.

"One," She muttered, "Get Kakashi in bondage. Two, get Iruka. Three, pick milk up from the store. Four, buy sleeping drugs. Five, make sure that you have your back-up plan in store. Six, Give Iruka back his…"

***

Kakashi sat in an enclosed room, still trying to take in what had just happened. Okay, he was having lunch with Shiki. She gave him some milk. The milk must have had a sleeping drug in it because this story promotes drugs a lot. Now he was in a room, naked, and had his hands tied behind his back. Suddenly, a puff of smoke came and then showed a wolf masked ANBU and Iruka.

"Here you go Iruka," Shiki said, "Be back later."

Another puff of smoke, and Shiki was gone. Iruka walked over to Kakashi. He sat down, facing Kakashi.

"I love you Kakashi," Iruka said.

"I don't know what you mean Iruka-sensei," Kakashi lied.

"Don't fake with me!" Iruka angrily shouted, "Shiki gave me back my memories of when I… you… we…"

Kakashi looked at Iruka, he was blushing. Kakashi faced down and heard a clank on the floor. He saw Iruka's forehead protector and his clothes fall to the ground. He felt a warm hand on his chest.

"Do you love me?"

Kakashi made the mistake of looking into Iruka's eyes. They were the same puppy-dog eyes that he made a few years back. The pleading eyes that Kakashi's heart would melt into a puddle at the sight.

"I love you," Kakashi mutter, then looked up, "I loved you since I erased your memories."

"That's all I need."

Iruka kissed Kakashi. Their tongues immediately flew together. A taste that Kakashi had longed for entered his mouth, quenching his thirst. Iruka pulled back, but there was a line of saliva linking the two together. Iruka licked Kakashi's neck. The uke shivered, the neck was one of the most sensitive parts of the male body. Iruka trailed down Kakashi's body, as if it was a written program. Iruka settled on Kakashi's nipple while his hands touched Kakashi's ass. Kakashi groaned when Iruka slid a finger into him. Kakashi felt Iruka's next finger ease its way through as well. Kakashi knew Iruka were squirming inside him, looking for the good spot. Iruka, as always, found it with ease. Kakashi shouted and moved around.

"Iruka," Kakashi looked up at the other man, "P… put it in."

Iruka looked so surprise that Kakashi almost laughed. Iruka nodded and gingerly removed his fingers and replaced them with his penis. It was gentle then the few times that Kakashi was desperate and did it with Hiro and the times they did. Iruka rocked back and forth in a steady rhythm. Kakashi felt a warm hand placed on his own cock and Iruka stroked it tenderly. Kakashi groaned, he was almost up to his limit.

"Kakashi," Iruka said, "I love you."

Iruka leaned toward slowly and kissed Kakashi. Their mouths melded together for an instant. Kakashi was the one who broke the kiss, even though he wanted it to continue so badly.

"Iruka, I'm going to cum!" Kakashi said between breaths of air.

The pearly liquid slashed out. Iruka removed himself from Kakashi and lapped it up like a dog on Kakashi's stomach. Iruka looked up at Kakashi and with a smile, he mouthed "second round." They kissed again, drowning in each other's love until Shiki came back.

_Thank you for reaching your hand out, _Kakashi thought of the dream that he had when this all started, _Thank you for loving me. _

Omg

_**THE END**_

**July 5, 2009**


	7. Xtra Commentarty

"_**Let Me Unmask You" End commentary that the Author is making up on her own… *anime sweat drop* **_

_**(Behind the scenes)**_

Author: Ah, good day everyone! I'm K.T. Tag. Thanks for read, reviewing, and sorry for the kind of sucky last chapter!

Shiki: It wasn't that bad.

Author: My brain is dead.

Fyte: Emo.

Hoypocky: Whatever suck it up.

Author: Shut up! Let's introduce everyone now *grumble*

Fyte: I'm Fyte, the evil one who scares people at our school!

Hotpocky: I'm Hotpocky, I love pot-stickers!

Hiro: Omg, me too! I'm Hiro, the random side character that helps Kakashi at the end…

Shiki: Hey oh! I didn't know that! God, why do my boys don't tell me about anything anymore?

Hotpocky: 'Cause then you'll drug them?

Fyte: And the reviews say that they feel sorry for Kakashi to have you as a sister.

Shiki: Not the point! I wanted Kakashi and Iruka to get together so much more then you and Kaka. I love KakaIru. They so go together. Despite what the non-yaoi-fans say!

Author: I love how we talk about them like an item.

Hotpocky: Where is Iruka and Kakashi anyways?

*All looks at Author*

Author: Hey! I finished "Let Me Unmask You" I am no longing responsible for what these characters do. (But yeah, she knows)

*turns to Shiki*

Shiki: My brother is an idiot, and as I said in the second chapter (I think) I'm just a random fan character that was put in there to poke fun at all the cliché things.

Hiro: Question!

Author: Answer! XD

Hiro: *ignores* Why the hell is my words in **purple**?

Girls: Because you're _gay._

Hiro: No I'm not!

Hotpocky: We should go clothes shopping!

Hiro: Okay~

Author: See! Most guys I know would back down and even if they said yes they won't have a "~" at the end.

Fyte: Oh well, now we can dress him in girl clothes!

Shiki: Stop! I thought that this was commentary about the story!

Author: Oh yeah… I think I did I crummy job.

All: EMO!!

Hotpocky: So, from the last chapter the mortal is: Don't forget to buy your milk… Otherwise, you can't get your brother and his friend to have smutty sex. Well, it was funny in a sort of... straight forward way. The reoccurring drug issue was.... not exactly original, but gave it a new twist. Over-all, 3.5 stars. In that weird hotel/restaurant rating

Author: Like such… This story promotes drugs

Hiro: So what else does it promote?

Author: Drugs, milk, ninjas, ramen, drugs, cum, boys on boys, yaoi, dreams about childhood memories, drugs, emos, the song "Best Friends" by toy box, "Just keep swimming" by Dora in Disney's "Finding Nemo", secret identities, drugs, wine and beer, parties… Anything else?

Fyte: Unbalanced love?

Shiki: Ninja boys screwing each other?

Hiro and Hotpocky: Pot-stickers?

Author: I go for yaoi.

Hotpocky: That entire list could go under yaoi.

Hiro: Under…

Shiki: *slaps* Hiro! Get your mind out of the gutter!

Hiro: You know we were all thinking it!

Fyte: Dirty, dirty, man. So any I thought the story had a cute ending. That's all I have to say.

Hiro: Right…

Hotpocky: So I guess that's it!

Author: Yeah… That means I have to work on something else this summer.

Shiki: That's right. You real world people have to go to school in August. Suckers.

Hiro and Author: *snickers*

Author: Okay! Thank's for reading!

Fyte: Check out mine and Hotpocky's stuff!

Author: And this story had more words, but it still less popular then "Within Love's Shadows". God love writing about them…

And please don't forget! If you want any fan coupling done by me, then i shall do it, but only if you contact me just review one of my chapters or send me a message. Oh, and my anime knowlege is a bit faulty and so I'll contact you after you submit and say if i can do it or not.

Make sure you know and have this in your submission:

Whose the seme(pitcher) and whose the uke(the reciver) in the relationship.

The people I'm writing about

2.5) The anime that they are from

and the awarness that my yaoi skills are getting better so i can fucking write! =D

3.5) I don't know every anime in the world

I DO get writer's block

End of August and start of September is when school starts.

Thanks for fallowing this story! Here's a list of non-yaoi anime/manga/Video Games/books I've seen

(Anime) Code Geass

+Anima

(Both) Fruits Basket

(Both) Ouran High School Host Club

Vampire Knight

(Manga) Black Cat

(Manga) Chrono Crusade

(Manga) Bleach

(Anime) Full Metal Alchemist

(Some of) The Tsubasa Chronicles

(Anime and Live Action) Death Note

Absolute Boyfriend

Full Moon wo Sagashite

Gentlemen's Alliance Cross

Princess Kitchen

Special A

My Little Snow Fairy Sugar

(Most of) Loveless

Final Fantasy 7

Tales of Symphonia

Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World

Card Capture Sakura

Twilight

New Moon

Digimon (All Seasons)

Gundam Seed

Hikaru no Go

(Most of Manga) Rave Master

(Anime) Naruto

Naruto Shippuden

Prince of Tennis

Prince of Tennis OVA

Kingdom Hearts

Kingdom Hearts II

Psycho Busters

Sailor Moon

Mew Mew Power

(Game Cube) Super Smash Bros

Super Smash Bros Brawl

Sonic

There is a bunch more, but I can' think of them currently. But there! Check with me if I have seen the anime/manga/book/video game/spoof/anything really.

Thanks! ~Kttag


End file.
